


Confession

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: “Alya, it’s... it’s not weird to fall in love with your best friend, is it?”





	Confession

“I have a problem,” Marinette says, her words leaving her throat before she can hold them back. Alya looks up from her comics, giving Marinette her full attention. She closes her eyes and clenches her hands into fists. “I... think I like girls?” An eye cracks open, to watch for Alya’s reaction, and the world outside of her room ceases to exist.

“Okay...” Alya replies, tensing slightly and waiting for her to continue. She shifts so she’s facing her best friend, and sets the comic aside. When Marinette doesn’t say anything more, Alya prompts, “That’s a problem?”

“No! No, that’s not the problem,” Marinette exclaims, jumping from her seat. “God, no, there’s nothing wrong with that. I didn’t mean to make it sound like that.” She pauses, looks at the floor, and then back at Alya. “Sorry.”

The tension leaves her, and Alya breathes a sigh of relief. Leaning back into Marinette’s computer chair, she smiles. “Girl, it’s fine. What  _is_  the problem then?”

At the question, Marinette’s cheeks heat up, and her hands unclench enough for her to fiddle with the hem of her tee. She knows what she has to say- she  _wants_  to say it, but unlike her earlier words, they won’t come out. Instead, they’ve lodged themselves in her throat, refusing to budge.

“I- well, you- you see, there’s um,” she tries, but nothing comes out. She looks away from Alya and closes her eyes again. Her fingers dig into her palms, the fabric of her shirt acting like a barrier between fingernail and skin.

 _I can’t do this. I can’t-_  

Hands grab hold of her shoulders, strong but gentle, and when she opens her eyes, she’s seeing right into the depths that are contained in Alya’s own. Neither of them say anything, but where Marinette’s legs grow weak, Alya keeps her steady, and it’s just the two of them in a vast universe.

Marinette had always heard that the eyes were the window to the soul. She thinks maybe there’s some truth to it after all, because as she grows lost in Alya’s eyes, she remembers the time they first met- when Alya helped her to her feet, and they split the last macaron she had.

“There’s this girl,” she says, and Alya’s laughter rings through her head, spreading warmth to the very tips of her toes. “I think I’m... no, I know I am. I’m in love with her.”

Alya’s smile grows, but her hold on Marinette doesn’t change. There’s almost an eagerness in her expression, and it spurs Marinette to continue.

“Alya, it’s... it’s not weird to fall in love with your best friend, is it?” She searches for an answer in the calm of her best friend’s gaze as the weight in her chest leaves her free to breathe again.

"I sure hope it isn’t,” Alya says, and pulls Marinette into a bone-crushing hug. In her ear, she whispers, “After all, I fell in love with mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
